Lily der Senke des Todes
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: [Crossover with Ronin Warriors] The Warlords have teamed up with Schwartz to destroy their enemies once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**  
Standard disclaimers apply.

**Lily der Senke des Todes**  
_Lily of the Valley of Death_  
_A Weiss Kreuz/Ronin Warriors Crossover_  
By: Yuuki Miyaka and Foobard  
**Prologue**

__

They stood before him at his command, two adorable puppets with no will of their own. He'd seen to that. The man, Yohji, had annoyed him for far too long, and now the Weiss assassin was going down in a blaze of glory. Going down, that was, just after he killed the bitch he'd been with when Schuldich found him. His hand tightened briefly into a fist, and he smiled a tiny, mocking smile. He'd been able to do nearly anything with his powers before this, and now that he had one of Weiss, he knew that he would be able to destroy them all. It was just a matter of time, and Schuldich could be very patient when he wanted to.

At a mental command, Yohji stepped forward, brandishing the monofilament wire he used in his assassinations. A snap of the wrist, and he would have the wire tight around the woman's throat. After that, it was only a matter of using his incredible strength to cut through her throat and kill her. Schuldich glanced around the room, smiling at the animals watching him. His eyes landed on the spider riding on his shoulder, and he grinned evilly. This was going to be a pleasant evening indeed.

He directed Yohji to set the wire in place, then frowned when the honey-haired assassin didn't move. Another mental command met with no movement, and Schuldich searched within himself for the answer to the puzzle. It was quickly forthcoming. He couldn't hear them, couldn't hear the voices that had existed in his mind for longer than he could remember, the voices that represented the thoughts of everyone around him. He could not use his power.

Mouth dry in sudden fear, he fought to hear the voices, forgetting that without his power, he'd lost control of the Weiss assassin. Yohji stepped forward, grabbing for his wire. With a growl, he flicked the thin weapon at Schuldich, catching the Scwartz fighter around the neck. Schuldich looked up too late, eyes wide in fear, then glanced wildly around him. He had a sudden impression of mirth from the animals around him, the wolf and snake, the coyote and spider. He made a grab for the spider, but it leapt away from him before he could catch it, and the last thing he felt was pain, exploding pain in his throat.

Schuldich sat upright, breathing heavily. It had been nothing more than a sick dream. Even as his mind told him this, his hand clutched at his neck, feeling the flesh covering it and sighing in relief when he felt only solid skin. He shook his head to clear it, then rose from his bed, padding out of the room and down to the kitchen he shared with the other three members of Schwartz. Nagi was there, making himself some hot milk.

"Bad dream, Schuldich?" he asked softly. Schuldich pasted an arrogant smile on his face and laughed.

"Just wanted a drink, Nagi. Go to bed."

Nagi looked at him strangely for a long moment, then nodded and left, taking the milk with him. But that was all right. Schuldich hated warm milk.

***

Sage just HAD to go with Kento, if only because Kento had no taste in interior decorating and couldn't pick a flower from his nose. It was almost all he could do to get Kento to part with the silk flowers he was about to buy. If Kento wanted to please the Sai of the green thumb, a rock garden just wouldn't do. Just as they stepped into the Koneko no Sumu Ii, Kento turned to Sage, asking, "What's an amaryllis?" He turned to Kento, raised a golden, sardonic eyebrow, and just before he graced the man with an answer, he saw them. A hundred, screaming fangirls packed into the small flowershop they'd just entered. Sage blanched, and turned to get out of this hellhole. These kinds of crowds were hardly his idea of a quiet afternoon. But just as he wrenched open the door, he realized two things. One, the fangirls seemed to be focussing on the two male attendants of the flower shop. Two, Kento was casually shouldering his way through the crowd toward said male attendants. Sage gathered together the remnants of his tattered composure and strode purposefully through the generous wake created by Kento. 

"Konnichiwa!" a young voice called out, surprising the two ronins. They looked up and were greeted by a innocent face framing a sweet smile and wide, blue eyes. "May I help you find something?" The speaker seemed genuinely interested in aiding them, and Sage was surprised to hear his large friend start . . . blathering. 

Remarkable, the blond man thought. He seems to get louder when he's nervous. The wry thought was followed by a brief period sizing up the boy before them. He was definitely far more muscular than Sage would expect from a florist, but there were any number of reasons for such muscles, and very few reasons to assume anything about this boy. He listened, silently, as Kento spoke of Sai's birthday and the flowers they'd planned to get him, and how everything absolutely **must** be perfect. The florist absorbed Kento's monologue in silent agreement, then flashed a sunny grin and asked them to wait.

As he disappeared into the back of the shop, a cry rose up from the hundred fangirls. Sage turned and caught a glimpse of red hair and narrowed eyes. "Aya!" screamed the girls around Sage. "Aya's here!" He watched as the man named Aya growled at his fans. 

"Either buy something or leave," he said flatly, tying an apron around his waist and walking towards a well-lighted terrarium. Sage's gaze followed Aya, watching as he clipped a section of dead plant from a . . . WATERLILY!

Sage extended a single index finger and spoke calmly. "Kento. Look." He pointed to the terrarium and plants contained therein, then looked over at Kento. Kento stared at the plants, perplexed, and Sage finally decided to have pity his poor companion. "Waterlilies," he said lowly. He could tell the moment that realization hit. Kento's entire face lit up with excitement, and he nodded slowly.

"Aa . . . Sou . . ." Kento said slowly, then turned to Sage. "So. How many dozen of them do we buy?" 

Sage sighed. "That's roses, Kento. Roses are sold in dozens. Lilies are not."

"You like the lilies?" came the gentle voice of their florist behind them, and they jumped. Even with the screaming girls surrounding them, this fresh-faced youth should not have been able to sneak up on them like that. Sage tried to look cool, collected as he turned to face the boy. 

"Aa." He said in agreement, and the brunette grinned. "How many would you like?"

"Er, one dozen?" Kento asked. "Two dozen? A couple nice bouquets."

"They don't come in bouquets, Kento," Sage sighed, exasperatedly. "They're waterlilies."

The florist chuckled softly, then turned as yet another man entered the shop, drawing yet **another** set of screams. "Konnichiwa, Yohji-kun!"

"Konnichiwa, Omi," the honey-haired man called back, waving as he disappeared into the back of the shop, followed by several dozen sighs. Sage smirked.

"Gomen," Omi apologized for taking his attention away from them, then blushed slightly at the expression on Sage's face. "Let me ask instead how large your pond is."

Kento stared blankly for a moment before blurting out, "Oh yeah, we could put them in the fish tanks!"

"Actually," Sage cut in before his companion could say any more. "The pond in the yard is approximately twenty square feet." Omi smiled. 

"The pond in the yard?" Kento asked.

"Hai. Miya had it put in last year while you were watching that . . . what is it? Superbowl."

"Oohh," Kento nodded. That would explain why he hadn't noticed it. Kento had a tendency to be oblivious to his surroundings when confronted by that game on the television.

"Twenty should work," Omi cut in, confusing both of them for a brief instant. But while Kento remained confused, Sage figured out fairly quickly what the young florist was referring to. "I would recommend," Omi continued when they did not immediately speak. "One for each square foot of water."

Sage nodded, and Omi trotted over to the terrarium, checking something on one of the flowers before disappearing into the back of the shop. Aya turned, watching them through narrow eyes as they waited for Omi's return.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**  
Standard disclaimers apply.

**Lily der Senke des Todes**  
_Lily of the Valley of Death_  
_A Weiss Kreuz/Ronin Warriors Crossover_  
By: Yuuki Miyaka and Foobard  
**Chapter One**

Cale stretched and brushed warm fingertips along his bedfellow's pale shoulder. "You seem to be having pleasant dreams for a change, Dais… what's that smug grin all about?" Dais moaned softly into a more wakeful state and squirmed beneath the other warrior's arm to capture Cale with a violet eye. 

"I've found something interesting," replied Dais, "in my dreams just now." Cale waited semi-patiently for an elaboration on that response. Dais stepped quickly from the bed and swung a robe over his shoulders. 

With nothing more forthcoming from his lover, Cale prompted, "Well? Is this another one of your prophesies?" Dais stepped into his slippers. "Should we report this to Kayure?" Cale continued. "Hello? Hello?"

Dais turned slightly. "Not yet. I want to see what develops of this new mind first." 

"Oh? Is there someone else in your life now?" Cale asked teasingly. Under the frivolous tone, however, Dais could hear a faint snarl of jealousy. 

Dais looked back at Cale and chuckled softly. "I'm going to the bathhouse now." 

"Oh. Well," Cale piped up, grinning. "That's a decent enough diversion." With that, he happily followed Dais. 

***

"Ken-kun, look!" Omi said softly, his boyish face alight with cheerful exuberance. "It's those two guys from the flowershop. The ones who wanted the waterlilies? Let's go say hello!" With that, he bounced off in the direction of the other two, who seemed to be sitting at the restaurant with a group of three others. Ken shook his head and followed the younger assassin easily.

"Konnichiwa!" Omi chirped once he arrived, his blue eyes shining brightly.

Rowen looked over at the cheerful voice. He looked the boy up, then down, took a pensive moment to think, then replied, "Ah, konnichiwa. Who may I ask are you, and are you busy Friday night?" The bold question received a sharp kick under the table from Sai, and a gasp of horror.

"Don't be so rude!" blushed Sai.

Omi's eyes went wide as he was propositioned, and he stood open-mouthed for a few seconds before rallying. "Ah . . . A-anou . . ." he stammered, blushing to the roots of his hair. "I'm Tsukiyono Omi," he finally got out, head bowed and face hidden by the hair that fell forward. Beside him, Ken laughed.

Kento lowered his bowl of noodles just long enough to reply, and Sage cut him off, knowing that without the break-in, Kento would have been rude enough to speak with his mouth full. "They're florists, Rowen."

"Ohhh," Rowen drawled. "Florists." He said the word as though it explained everything about them, and Sai kicked him again.

"Hai," Omi agreed, seeming not to notice the implication held within Rowen's voice. "Florists. We were just wondering how the lilies worked out."

"Oh, it was wonderful," Sai gushed. "The koi think they're lovely. And I got frogs. Little frogs sitting atop the lily-pads!" He trailed off for a moment, smiling sunnily at his companions. Then, he gushed again. "And it was such a wonderful surprise. Arigato, Kento!"

Omi beamed at that. "That's marvelous," he agreed. "The frogs sound kawaii."

"Um, how about some introductions," Ryou asked impatiently. "Who are we, who are you, and um. . . and um . . . yeah!"

Ken chuckled at the youth's succinct speech, then smiled handsomely. "I'm Hidaka Ken," he said, then put a hand familiarly on Omi's head. "This is Omi, just like he said. Your friends came into our shop looking for the lilies and Omi, here, helped 'em." 

"Hai," Omi agreed. "It was nice to help someone who knew what they were looking for," he smiled. Sage raised an eyebrow at Ken, his look clearly saying, 'at least one of us knew what he was doing.' Ken just chuckled, letting Omi lead the conversation once more. "And who are you?"

"Mouri Sai," Sai replied, then gestured to each of his companions in turn, starting with Kento. "And this is Fung Kento, Date Sage, Sanada Ryou, and Hashiba Rowen. Please, have a seat. Are you hungry? There're extra noodles here," Sai said, sliding the food toward Omi. Kento grabbed the food as it slid past, serving himself more just as Omi heard himself hailed from behind.

"Oi, Omi!" came Yohji's richly melodic voice, and Omi spun around, grinning widely. "Who're ya talkin' to?" Yohji demanded, striding up with Aya following. The honey-blond surveyed the five boys seated at the table, then grinned over at Omi. "Friends'a yours?" he asked.

"Mmm," Omi agreed, gesturing to each of the boys as he repeated the names he'd just been told. When that was over, he gestured to Yohji. "Meet Kudou Yohji and Fujimiya Aya."

Rowen winked at Yohji, "Well helloooo n- ow!" Rowen received another kick and turned on the presumed offender. "Sai!"

"I didn't!" protested Sai. "But you still shouldn't be so rude!"

Naturally Rowen believed him, but "Then who…" 

Sage tossed the archer a self-satisfied smirk. "Ro-chan, you know how I feel about sharing." Rowen sighed and grinned bemusedly back at his blond love. "Oh hai, of course I do Sage, that I do."

"Sharing isn't so bad," Yohji smirked, which earned a horrified gasp from Omi.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi sputtered, scandalized. "How could you say something like that!"

"Why not?" Yohji returned. "It's the truth."

Kento threw his arm posessively about Sai's shoulders while the smaller boy tossed Omi a sympathetic glance. Rowen cocked a wicked eyebrow at Yohji, and stage-whispered into Sage's ear, "I liked the lilies, but maybe you should've got Sai a florist for his birthday!"

"Baka hentai!" shouted the tiger-eyed Ryou as he shoved Rowen out of his chair. "Shut up will ya, you're making us look bad!"

"A florist?" quipped Yohji dryly. "Just one?"

"Yohji!!!" In his horror at the older assassin's joke, Omi forgot the honorific he always used. 

"What?" Yohji asked, then grinned. "Ne, it was nice to meet you, but we've gotta get the kid here back to our table before they think we're leaving. Ja."

The others chorused their goodbyes, and Omi and Ken went with Yohji back to the table they'd been at originally. Only Aya stayed a moment longer, sizing the five boys up silently before nodding once and leaving.

***

__

Schuldich sighed, smiling at his latest handiwork. The two human marionettes were perfect in every detail. One of them was even a member of Weiss. And now, watching the empty gazes of the teenager and husky brunette, Schuldich felt a twinge of pure pleasure. How much closer to perfection could he truly come?

The patron had paid extra for the privilege of watching. He could almost feel the patron's smirk from the shadows. Though it was unusual for Schuldich to allow anyone to witness what he considered a private communion with another mind, this time, he'd made an exception. He jumped as the patron spoke for the first time since they'd discussed the terms of the hire. "You seem to be taking your time. Are you charging by the hour?"

Schuldich laughed harshly, looking back at the figure encased in darkness. "You should stop to savor life's little pleasures."

"That's all right," said the other in a hauntingly soft voice. "I have time." To the comment, Schuldich only nodded, turning back to his toys. But while he'd been distracted, the toys had gained life of their own, and now moved toward the red-head with single-minded intent. As he turned fully, the head of a staff slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind from him. Schuldich gasped for breath, mouth opening and closing like a fish's. But before he could regain the use of his lungs, he felt one warm and heavy with blood. Looking down, he found his chest pierced by a bolt from a crossbow, the damage clearly going far enough to puncture a lung.

He coughed, and tasted the salty-sweet tang of blood. He felt the dribble of the liquid down his chin, the sensation background noise to the sharp pain of his chest and stomach. He dropped to his knees on the cold stone of the ground, and felt that jarring sensation all up his back. He was on fire, all pain and no comfort.

Barely heard, the patron laughed mockingly. "So," he asked coolly. "Would you say this is a decent enough diversion?"

It was the last thing that Schuldich heard.

Schuldich sat upright, gasping and thrashing about. In the confusion, his hand slammed against someone, and he turned wildly to see who it had been. He was startled to see Nagi standing there, a pace or two out of his reach now, holding a wet, folded cloth.

"Schuldich?" Nagi asked soflty. "Was it a bad dream?"

"Go away, kid," Schuldich growled, hating the idea that anyone might see him out of control. He smiled grimly when Nagi hesitantly reached out, handing him the cloth before returning to his own room. Schuldich would deal with these dreams alone.


End file.
